L'amour du jeu
by Sinasta
Summary: Un tournoi organisé à Kadic donne lieu à un pari entre Ulrich et William. Le genre d'évènement banal sans grande conséquence. Du moins, pas en général... Yaoi One-shot Willrich.


**Attention! Cette fic mentionne du yaoi (relation homme-homme). Rien de hard mais assez pour conseiller à ceux qui n'aiment pas cela de passer leur chemin.**

**Petit One-Shot sur Code Lyoko, histoire de me changer un peu les idées de ma fic One Piece. Je précise que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir les épisodes au-delà de la saison 2. J'en ai lu un résumé mais je n'ai notamment pas trouvé si Kadic était un collège-lycée ou si Yumi allait dans un autre établissement pour le lycée. J'ai décide de garder la première option pour simplifier les choses. ****Désolé donc s'il y a des incohérences avec la suite. **  


**Disclaimer: Évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et merde...)**

**Les notes sont en bas de pages**

* * *

« Nous connaissons maintenant les quatre finalistes. Comme prévu, nous allons maintenant faire un break pendant une heure. Rendez-vous ici-même à 13h00 pile pour les demi-finales.»

A l'annonce de Jérémy, la foule d'ados présente dans le gymnase du collège-lycée Kadic évacua peu à peu les lieux. Après un mois d'avril particulièrement pourri, tous avaient bien l'intention de profiter du retour du soleil et de la chaleur en déjeunant en plein air, que ce soit sur l'herbe exposée du terrain de foot ou à l'ombre des arbres du parc. Ce n'est qu'une fois le gros de la troupe sorti qu'Ulrich se leva pour rejoindre Odd afin d'aller récupérer leur repas, laissant à Aelita et Jérémy le soin de préparer la suite des hostilités. En temps normal le duo n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à leur prêter main forte mais le génie de l'informatique leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il refuserait toute aide de leur part et ce pour leur propre bien. En effet, ils n'étaient pas de simples visiteurs venus apprécier le spectacle.

Tous deux étaient inscrits dans le tournoi. Mieux, tous deux étaient qualifiés pour les demi-finales.

Ce fut d'ailleurs suite à une de leurs idées qu'Einstein avait proposé d'organiser cet évènement. Evidemment, convaincre le directeur n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais à force d'arguments et de persévérance, il avait fini par obtenir son feu vert. Bon ok, l'insistance de Sissi (qui tenait absolument à ce que la compétition ait lieu pour qu'elle puisse 'époustoufler tout le monde par son talent') auprès de son père y était probablement aussi pour quelque chose. Certes, il y eut certaines conditions imposées mais rien que le petit génie n'avait déjà anticipé.

Il avait ainsi obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser le parc informatique de l'école en s'engageant à assurer soit son retour en bon état, soit son remboursement. Il en fut de même pour tout autre matériel disponible au sein de l'établissement et dont il avait besoin. Inutile de dire qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre à chacun que toute casse serait aux frais du responsable, qu'il s'agisse d'un participant ou même d'un simple visiteur.

Au niveau organisationnel, il avait immédiatement pu compter sur l'aide d'Aelita pour gérer l'équipement informatique avant, pendant et après le tournoi. Il avait par la suite convaincu Jim de bien vouloir les épauler pour la logistique et surtout d'assurer l'ordre et la sécurité lors du jour J. L'infirmière Yolande s'était elle-même proposée de les assister, sa présence était d'autant plus bienvenue qu'elle pourrait notamment intervenir en cas d'accident, bien que la nature même des épreuves limite déjà considérablement les risques physiques. Enfin, Milly et Tamiya les avaient rejoints pour aider à toute autre tâche simple telle qu'assurer la bonne distribution de leur repas aux participants tout en faisant la couverture de l'évènement pour le journal de l'école.

Aucun autre membre du groupe, que ce soit Yumi, Ulrich, Odd ou même William ne furent admis au sein de l'équipe dirigeante. Et pour cause tous avaient bien l'intention de concourir, or leur présence parmi les organisateurs aurait pu soulever des protestations voire des accusations de triche ou de collusion. Une décision un poil parano à leurs yeux mais à laquelle ils s'étaient résignés. Et malgré leur absence, deux mois plus tard, le jour J était enfin arrivé.

Le premier tournoi de jeux vidéo du collège-lycée Kadic!

Au total, trente huit inscrits sur trente neuf avaient répondu présent le matin. Nombre d'autres élèves avaient également fait le déplacement pour admirer le spectacle. Un programme spécial avait été concocté par Jérémy. Non seulement le type de jeu évoluait à mesure que la compétition avançait mais à chaque fois le jeu précis était tiré au sort parmi un ensemble de noms présélectionnés, le même titre ne pouvant être tiré deux fois d'affilée. L'objectif de cette approche était entre autre de varier les plaisirs et d'éviter qu'un joueur spécialiste d'un seul et unique jeu ne remporte le gros lot.

Les hostilités avaient démarré à 10h00 pétantes. Le principe de la première manche était simple : un énorme bain de sang sur 'Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 3'. Trente huit joueurs réunis dans une grande arène, chacun pour soi. L'ambiance était vite montée, tant du côté des contestants que des spectateurs, la bataille étant retransmise à l'aide de plusieurs projecteurs. Inutile de préciser que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient pris un plaisir sadique à s'acharner sur la princesse autoproclamée du bahut qui s'était retrouvée bonne dernière (et _très _mauvaise perdante). Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, les seize meilleurs tueurs avaient été qualifiés pour le tour suivant.

Pour celui-ci, deux groupes de huit avaient été formés de manière aléatoire à l'aide d'un programme informatique prévu par Einstein. Les équipes ainsi obtenues devaient alors s'affronter dans une capture de drapeau sur 'Team Fortress 2'. La capacité de chacun à coopérer avec l'ensemble de ses partenaires avait ainsi été mise à rude épreuve pendant une longue demi-heure durant laquelle congratulations et engueulades s'étaient succédées dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Odd et Ulrich avaient notamment eu la chance d'être coéquipiers, leur vaste expérience sur Lyoko leur permettant de très vite former un duo redoutable. William leur avait régulièrement prêté main forte et la virtuosité du trio s'était avéré un facteur non négligeable pour leur victoire, au grand dam de Yumi qui s'était malheureusement retrouvée face à aux.

Les vainqueurs avaient par la suite été répartis aléatoirement dans un tableau de huit avant de passer aux quarts de finale qui devaient conclure la matinée. Le tir avait cédé la place au combat, les ex-alliés ayant désormais pour tâche de se casser joyeusement la gueule dans des luttes sans merci entre équipes de trois combattants sur 'King of Fighters XIII'. Contrairement à Odd qui avait remporté le premier match haut la main en utilisant uniquement King, le trio 'Iori, Terry, Kula' d'Ulrich n'avait gagné le second que sur le fil du rasoir. Le troisième match s'était achevé sur la victoire de William dont le K' n'avait été mis à terre qu'après avoir éliminé deux personnages et quasiment achevé le dernier. La dernière à se qualifier avait été Sonia, une jeunette de 5e dont l'indéniable talent n'a rien à envier à ses ainés.

C'est sur ce résultat que Jérémy avait annoncé la pause de midi. Laissant ce dernier et son équipe réaménager le matériel en prévision des demi-finales, les deux compagnons de chambrée récupérèrent leur repas auprès de Milly et Tamiya et sortirent s'installer sur l'herbe du terrain de foot, profitant du magnifique soleil d'été pour se relaxer après les épreuves qu'ils venaient de surmonter. William s'étant furtivement éclipsé et Yumi ayant décidé d'aider les organisateurs suite à son élimination, nul ne se joignit à eux.

Ils discutèrent ainsi tranquillement, se lançant occasionnellement une vanne ou une vacherie tout en déjeunant lentement. Mais malgré leurs années de complicité, une certaine tension était palpable dans l'air, ce qui n'avait en réalité rien de très surprenant. Dans moins d'une heure, les deux frères d'armes allaient devoir s'opposer dans un duel sans pitié pour accéder à la finale. Leur longue amitié n'en souffrirait évidemment pas mais elle ne les empêcherait pas non plus de donner leur maximum pour vaincre l'autre.

Tels des ennemis mortels, tous les coups seraient permis, aucun ne serait épargné.

Vingt minutes avant la reprise des hostilités, une voix dans leur dos les pris par surprise.

« Alors le duo de tarés, prêts à vous étriper ? » Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître William qui s'assit près d'eux, sandwich et canette à la main.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » Répondit Odd sur un ton enthousiaste. « Ça va être épique, le meilleur match du tournoi.» Ajouta-t-il, échangeant un regard à la fois joueur et plein de défi avec Ulrich avant que le nouveau venu ne leur lance un Scud.

« Tu m'étonnes, comparé à la taule que le vainqueur prendra face à moi en finale. » Malgré l'évidente désinvolture présente dans sa voix, le brun réagit vertement à la provocation.

« Commence par battre Sonia au lieu de la ramener. Elle est largement assez douée pour te mettre une peignée. »

« Dit le type qui a failli se ramasser sur KoF… » Rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire malicieux. « Si tu maintiens ce niveau là, tu feras pas long feu cette aprèm. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on passe à la stratégie qui est beaucoup plus mon truc que les jeux de baston. Si jamais on se retrouve en finale, compte sur moi pour te faire morfler. » L'agacement manifeste du plus jeune eut pour seule conséquence d'amuser plus encore son aîné.

« On parie ? » Demanda ce dernier avec une mine des plus provocatrices. « Le vainqueur décide d'un gage à donner à l'autre. » La réponse fusa en un dixième de seconde.

« Ça marche ! » Aussi ridicule que soit ce pari, jamais Ulrich ne reculerait devant un défi, encore moins si cela pouvait rabattre son caquet à William, son air fier et son rictus débile.

Les deux s'observaient en chiens de faïence, l'un passablement énervé, l'autre visiblement enthousiaste. Leur mini-querelle fut soudainement interrompue par une intervention de leur ami italien.

« Et un gage chacun si c'est moi qui termine premier. » Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent simultanément sur lui, son amusement cédant vite la place à une profonde inquiétude lorsque le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit plus encore.

« Ok mais si tu perds contre Ulrich, tu t'en prends deux. » L'air décomposé d'Odd eut au moins le mérite de ramener la bonne humeur sur le visage de son compagnon de chambrée. C'était tout lui, espérer tirer profit d'une telle situation et s'amuser un max pour au final se mettre lui-même dans une belle merde.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois. Tous avaient maintes fois répété au cours des derniers jours que certes ils souhaitaient remporter le tournoi mais que l'important pour eux était surtout de passer un bon moment. Tous ces beaux discours étaient désormais oubliés, réduits à néant par les paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Seule comptait la victoire, que ce soit pour la compétition elle-même ou le pari associé. Chacun finit son repas en ruminant dans son coin, se ressassant les nombreuses parties qu'ils avaient disputées ensemble par le passé sur de nombreux titres pour déterminer les styles de jeu des autres et les faiblesses exploitables. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de sports où la foule commençait à se reformer.

L'équipe organisatrice avait réaménagé l'équipement pour les demi-finales. Trois duos d'ordinateurs étaient répartis en I, les paires latérales servant pour les demi-finales, la centrale pour la finale. A chaque fois, les postes étaient disposés de manière telle que les deux adversaires d'un même match puissent se voir tout en jouant. Un ensemble de projecteurs avaient été placé à proximité des gradins afin de retransmettre les écrans de Jérémy et Aelita, présents en mode fantôme dans les parties. Les deux tourtereaux assuraient également les commentaires, des casques avec micro permettant d'en isoler les joueurs tout en leur laissant la possibilité de communiquer entre eux.

A 13h00 pile, chacun des quatre qualifiés fut amené à la place qui lui avait était attribuée pour cette manche. La main innocente de Yolande fut utilisée pour procéder au tirage au sort du titre et des conditions de partie. Chacun pria intérieurement pour que sorte son jeu de prédilection. Après avoir remué pendant quelques secondes les nombreux morceaux de papier placés dans un saladier transparent, l'infirmière finit par en saisir un, l'ouvrir et lire le résultat à voix haute.

« Command and Conquer Generals – Heure H. Choix du général autorisé. Générateurs d'argent autorisés. Armes de destruction massive interdites sauf présence du général spécialisé dans celles-ci. Durée maximum 60 minutes. Si aucun joueur éliminé, victoire de celui avec le score le plus élevé. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa au brun. Malgré son âge, ce jeu avait le mérite d'offrir de nombreuses possibilités et de ne pas faire la part belle uniquement à ceux qui, comme son ami blondinet, ont un style de jeu simple et direct (pour ne pas dire bourrin…). Sans en être un expert, ses tactiques réfléchies voire sournoises avaient souvent eu raison de ses adversaires, notamment ceux qui ont trop tendance à foncer tête baissée. La partie n'en serait pas de tout repos pour autant et il allait devoir faire attention à ne laisser aucun trou dans sa défense.

Le couple organisateur lança le programme sur les différents postes, créa les deux demi-finales et laissa chaque joueur sélectionner ses préférences. De son côté, Ulrich et son pro des explosif de la GLA affronterait, comme il l'avait pressenti, Odd et son général chinois spécialisé dans les chars. De l'autre, William avait choisi l'amiral de l'Air Force américaine pour faire face au prince furtif de la GLA sélectionné par Sonia.

L'instant d'après, la guerre fut déclarée.

Le combat ne tarda pas à faire rage, s'intensifiant à mesure que le temps passait. Dès les premières minutes, un rush de maîtres de guerres tenta de raser la base du brun mais celui-ci avait anticipé cette stratégie habituelle du blondinet et avait prévu un groupe de terroristes pour le contrer. De nombreuses vagues succédèrent à cette première escarmouche, composées en majorité de chars despotes, terrifiante unité unique du général choisi par son adversaire face à laquelle ses propres véhicules ne feraient jamais le poids. Migs et hélix se joignaient occasionnellement à la fête, espérant profiter de l'absence totale d'aviation au sein de GLA pour s'assurer une supériorité aérienne un tant soit peu utile. Tout cela conférait à son ami italien un avantage conséquent en termes de puissance brute.

Heureusement pour le brun, il avait bien des surprises en stock, à commencer par un scan radar lui permettant de surveiller la carte en toute sécurité. Des tonneaux explosifs invisibles rendaient imperméables les deux accès ouverts de sa base tandis que son sniper spécial Jarmen Kell se planquait en ville pour éliminer les unités capables de détecter ces pièges, épaulé au besoin par des motards kamikazes. Le troisième et dernier accès passant par une vallée, elle était surveillé par des lanceurs de Scuds mobiles protégés de l'aviation ennemie par des quads anti-aériens. Peu importe l'importance des escouades qui lui étaient envoyées ou le nombre d'entrées simultanément attaquées, les très rares survivants qui parvenaient à pénétrer le périmètre étaient rapidement éliminés par l'arrière-garde. Entendre à chaque fois la frustration d'Odd à travers les casques faisait jubiler Ulrich.

Plutôt que de s'aventurer hors de son véritable bunker pour récupérer des zones de ravitaillement supplémentaires, il préféra bâtir un véritable complexe de marchés noirs qui lui fournit un flux d'argent régulier avec lequel il put maintenir ses défenses et préparer tranquillement ses forces. Une fois celles-ci prête, il prit son temps pour les mettre discrètement en position, puis laissa son compagnon de chambrée tenter une nouvelle attaque avant de lancer l'assaut final immédiatement après celle-ci.

Plusieurs groupes constituaient cette offensive : des buggys lance-roquettes se chargèrent de réduire à néant les structures défensives des diverses entrées; dans le même temps des motards passèrent par-dessus les montagnes infranchissables à toutes autres unités terrestres et laissées négligemment sans surveillance; enfin à l'aide d'un de ses capacités spéciales, il fit émerger derrière les lignes ennemies un tunnel d'où sortirent une dizaine de camions piégés qui détruisirent bien des bâtiments avant de faire venir une foule d'émeutiers par le même chemin. Avec ses usines rapidement réduites en cendre, son adversaire fut incapable de résister longtemps.

Après trois quarts d'heures de jeu, Ulrich fut déclaré vainqueur du match. Cinq minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par William dont l'aviation avait finalement réussi à traquer les forces et bases furtives de Sonia. A l'annonce de sa victoire, les deux se fixèrent, échangeant un regard plein de défi que beaucoup repérèrent.

La finale s'annonçait déjà explosive.

Un quart d'heure de pause leur fut accordé durant lequel le brun en profita pour aller 'serrer la main au père de ses gosses' puis se dessécher le gosier. L'autre finaliste s'était éclipsé on ne sait où, tout comme Odd qui avait prétexté le laisser tranquille pour se préparer mentalement. Nul doute que le blondinet espérait secrètement se faire oublier, lui et les gages qu'il devait recevoir. Cependant, il lui en était reconnaissant car il avait effectivement besoin de calme et de concentration. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue lors du break de midi lui revenait en tête et avec elle, l'énervement qu'elle avait suscitée en lui. Le plus frustrant est qu'il était lui-même incapable de dire pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état face à son ex-rival.

Suite à sa libération de l'emprise de XANA il y a un peu plus d'un an, ce dernier s'était profondément remis en cause. Pour la première fois, il avait enfin trouvé des gens, des _amis _prêts à croire en lui et à l'accepter parmi eux pour les aider dans un combat aussi dangereux qu'important. Et sa stupidité, en plus d'avoir failli causer leur perte à tous, lui avait coûté cette confiance. Malgré cela, tous avaient été là pour le soutenir dans la dépression où cette réalisation l'avait plongé et il avait longuement lutté pour remonter dans leur estime. Ulrich avait été le plus réticent mais à force de temps passé ensemble au bahut ou en dehors, il avait fini par renouer une certaine amitié avec lui au point qu'ils traînaient fréquemment en trio avec Odd à leurs côtés surtout depuis que ses parents avaient décidé de le placer en internat. Il avait notamment fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas l'élu du cœur de Yumi et n'avait plus jamais cherché la confrontation sur ce domaine, ce qui leur avait évité bien des prises de bec inutiles. Plus surprenant, même lorsque les deux tourtereaux avaient rompu d'un commun accord quelques mois plus tard, il n'avait pas essayé de la charmer à nouveau.

Toutefois en dépit des nombreux bons moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, aussi bien au sein du groupe que dans les rares occasions où ils étaient seuls, il arrivait encore très régulièrement au plus jeune de se mettre en rogne contre son aîné. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'est que des trucs qui ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde chez les autres le faisaient sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'elles viennent de lui. Les challenges stupides, les conneries effectuées sur un coup de tête, les piques lancées au second degré… Les exemples ne manquaient pas.

Etait-ce dû à leur ancienne rivalité amoureuse qui lui était restée en travers de la gorge ? Etait-ce l'énorme plantage sur Lyoko que son inconscient ne lui aurait pas vraiment pardonné ? Etait-ce carrément autre chose ? La raison de cette apparente animosité demeurait un mystère. Il se contentait d'espérer que cela passe car au fond de lui, il le considérait aujourd'hui plus ou moins comme un ami qui ne méritait pas un tel déchainement de rage de sa part.

Se forçant à mettre fin à de telles pensées qui ne pouvaient que le gêner lors du match à venir, Ulrich s'approcha de la table centrale et attendit la fin de la pause. William ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à l'heure prévue, la reprise du tournoi fut annoncée. Une fois de plus, Yolande procéda au tirage au sort.

« Starcraft II. Choix de la race autorisé. Durée maximum 90 minutes. Si aucun joueur éliminé, victoire de celui avec le score le plus élevé. »

Le résultat laissa le jeune brun de marbre. D'expérience, ils le maîtrisaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre même si leur style de jeu était assez différent. Autant il aurait préféré que l'affrontement ait lieu sur 'R.U.S.E.', son jeu fétiche, autant il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas 'Dawn of War 2', le préféré du plus vieux qui soit sorti. La bataille aurait lieu à niveau égal, probablement pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place, son adversaire lui souhaita bonne chance avec un sourire mi-amical mi-provocateur, tout en offrant une poignée de main qu'il accepta en retournant l'encouragement. Les deux s'installèrent face à face et attendirent que les génies de l'informatique lancent la partie, choisissant leur race lorsqu'ils y furent invités. Protoss pour le plus jeune, Terrans pour l'autre.

Enfin la finale tant attendue pouvait commencer.

S'il devait faire une comparaison entre eux, Ulrich dirait du style de William qu'il se situe à mi-chemin entre le sien et celui d'Odd, tantôt direct et bourrin, tantôt réfléchi et vicieux. L'avantage est qu'il n'avait pas à contrer en permanence d'importants groupes d'attaque, l'inconvénient est que les périodes de calme pouvaient rapidement le rendre parano comme il aimait le faire lui-même avec ses adversaires.

Les bases principales furent longtemps épargnées, chacun d'eux préférant focaliser ses efforts pour empêcher l'autre de s'étendre et de prendre le contrôle de nouvelles ressources. Assaut frontal, 'hit and run', diversion, raid aérien, embuscade, furtivité, escalade des falaises, téléportation, ogives nucléaire… Toutes les tactiques furent employées, à tel point qu'aucun des deux ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Nul ne parvenait vraiment à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre et un certain équilibre se maintenait constamment entre eux.

Les acclamations du public devant un tel spectacle ne les atteignaient même pas. Dans leur état d'intense concentration, les seuls bruits auxquels ils faisaient attention étaient les sons du jeu et les quelques paroles qu'ils échangeaient occasionnellement à l'aide du casque aussi bien pour se congratuler l'un l'autre que pour se narguer. Malgré l'ambiance apparemment amicale et détendue, la tension montait cran après cran. A mesure que le temps passait, les réserves de minerai et de gaz disparaissaient de la carte, rendant les combats de plus en plus inéluctables. Il devenait urgent de trouver une faille dans la défense adverse ou de se préparer à un important bain de sang.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'une alerte d'unité attaquée parvint à l'oreille du Protoss, rapidement suivie par un double lancement de missiles stratégiques. Très vite, il repéra l'inquiétante marque rouge sur les défenses à l'entrée de sa base principale. Le Terran avait détruit son observateur pour éviter la détection de ses ghosts mais l'armée imposante qui les accompagnait était clairement visible. Son agresseur espérait sans doute que le gros de sa troupe, actuellement stationnée dans son dernier avant-poste flambant neuf, arriverait trop tard pour éviter des dégâts trop conséquents. Heureusement, le plus jeune avait prévu un tel cas de figure en laissant son vaisseau-mère avec l'arrière-garde, prêt à ramener tout ce beau monde au bercail d'un coup de téléportation de masse. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la manœuvre qu'elle fut achevée avant même que les ogives ne soient tombées sur ses bâtiments. Hélas, trois fois hélas.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le missile tomber pile sur ses forces qu'il comprit le véritable plan du plus vieux.

Ce dernier avait lui-même anticipé sa réaction. En éliminant son observateur pour maintenir ses ghosts camouflés, il avait réussi à dissimuler le fait qu'un seul d'entre eux avait lancé une frappe nucléaire. Comment il avait réussi à en faire passer un autre derrière ses lignes pour en lancer une seconde sur son vaisseau-mère lui échappait mais le résultat était là. Ses défenses _et_ la majeure partie de ses troupes avaient été affaiblies voire littéralement vaporisées. Il résista au maximum mais le peu qu'il lui restait ne parvint pas à le sauver de la destruction. Sa base principale en ruine, il ne lui restait que quelques avant-postes pour résister mais le goût amer de la défaite se faisait déjà sentir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la finale s'achevait. Le pari était perdu.

Rageur mais bon joueur par nature, Ulrich se leva pour serrer à nouveau la main de William, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire narquois qu'il arborait. Une fois le classement final annoncé et le tournoi officiellement terminé, les deux proposèrent leur aide pour ranger tout le matériel, le plus vieux murmurant discrètement que les gages pouvaient attendre. Le brun n'osait pas imaginer ce que l'autre lui réservait et fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose pendant qu'il s'affairait à ramener les ordinateurs dans la salle informatique.

Une heure plus tard, rangement et nettoyage étaient terminés et l'équipe décida de terminer la journée en se posant dans l'herbe du parc de l'école. Au premier abord, rien ne différait de d'habitude, les six membres du groupe discutant gaiement et se laissant parfois aller à des jeux enfantins. Pourtant, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué la tension sous-jacente entre les trois demi-finalistes. Certes ils déconnèrent ensemble durant les deux heures où ils restèrent sur place mais pendant tout ce temps, ils semblaient éviter autant que possible de se regarder. Même lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent dîner au Cap, le petit bar restaurant où ils se rendaient assez régulièrement, le trio continuait à s'esquiver.

A la fin du repas du repas, ils repartirent tous les six en direction de Kadic mais plusieurs d'entre eux s'éclipsèrent tout au long du chemin. D'abord Odd qui partit en trombe à la seconde où sa dulcinée l'appela pour lui proposer un ciné. Puis Jérémy et Aelita qui voulaient profiter d'un moment intime le long de la Seine. Enfin Yumi qui rentra chez elle passer la soirée en famille, laissant les deux finalistes seuls à l'entrée du bahut. Dans un silence de mort, ils montèrent à l'étage des dortoirs. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant la sienne, un large sourire fendant le visage du plus grand, le brun comprit qu'hélas, la mémoire ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Se résignant au sort qui l'attendait, il pénétra dans sa chambra et s'assit sur son lit, faisant face à son futur tourmenteur pour la première fois depuis sa défaite.

« Fais pas cette tête, on jurerait que tu t'attends à un meurtre. » Dit William en gloussant.

« Venant de toi, je préfère m'attendre au pire. » La méfiance était palpable, tant dans la voix que dans les yeux d'Ulrich.

« Du genre ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un serait assez con pour donner des idées sur le gage qu'il va lui-même subir ? » A ces mots, le sourire de l'ainé s'élargit plus encore. »

« Odd oui. »

« Touché. » Répondit le brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer le sourire en coin qui trahissait l'amusement provoqué par cette réplique.

« En fait, je pensais à quelque chose de simple. » Reprit le plus grand sur un ton plus sérieux. « Fermer les yeux et te laisser faire pendant cinq minutes sans réagir. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça sent le règlement de compte ? » William ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Méritait-il vraiment si peu de confiance de sa part ?

« Si ça peux te rassurer, rien de violent et rien de dégueulasse. »

« Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon ? »

« C'est ça ou suivre tous les ordres donnés par moi et Odd pendant toute une journée mais je pense que tu perdrais au change. » Tous deux savaient pertinemment quelle serait la réponse. Accepter serait préférer avoir un la peste plutôt qu'un simple mal de tête.

« Ok, va pour cinq minutes… »

Là-dessus, le sourire revint au visage du plus grand tandis que l'autre calibra le minuteur de son portable puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de se résigner à fermer les yeux. Attendant anxieusement que vienne le premier coup vache, il fut à la fois surpris et inquiet de ne sentir que des doigts se baladant au niveau de son cou. Quand ceux-ci se mirent véritablement à l'œuvre, l'éclatement de rire fut immédiat.

Chatouilleux comme il était, chaque seconde qui passait était un véritable supplice. Rester stoïque durant une telle torture relevait de l'impossible au point qu'il s'affala sur son matelas, son corps se tordant dans tous les sens à mesure que son bourreau expérimentait chaque partie de son corps l'une après l'autre. Ignorant la règle qu'il avait pourtant accepté de suivre, il tenta de se débattre mais l'autre monta prestement sur le lit et emprisonna ses mains dans une étreinte d'acier au dessus de sa tête. Seul réconfort de cette position, cela ne laissait à ce dernier plus qu'une seule main disponible pour s'occuper de son châtiment mais c'était malheureusement largement suffisant pour le tourmenter. Peu importe combien de fois il implora son tortionnaire de s'arrêter, les moindres recoins de son anatomie (à l'exception de quelques parties trop intimes) furent testés et très peu s'avérèrent insensibles, pour le plus grand amusement de William.

Quand enfin les doigts baladeurs laissèrent son corps tranquille, il crut que son châtiment était enfin terminé mais hélas la sonnerie libératrice ne retentissait toujours pas. Entre ses yeux fermés et son cerveau qui ne répondait plus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé et surtout combien il lui restait encore à tenir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se préparer pour une probable suite des hostilités. Et après une première attaque qui l'avait pris totalement au dépourvu, il ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre.

En tout cas, pas à ce que William l'embrasse.

Ses yeux comme sa bouche s'ouvrirent instantanément sous l'effet de la stupeur. C'était là une belle opportunité pour le plus grand d'entrer et de faire jouer sa langue mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se contenta d'un baiser simple et relativement bref auquel le brun ne répondit malheureusement pas. La surprise était telle qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ni même de former la moindre pensée un tant soit peu cohérente. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, les quelques secondes de contact semblant durer une éternité. A la séparation de leurs visages, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsque son portable sonna la fin des cinq minutes qu'il reprit enfin ses esprits et aperçut le rouge aux joues de son ex-rival dont il ne savait dire s'il avait plus l'air gêné ou euphorique.

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment. » Dit le brun, un mélange de confusion et d'incompréhension transparaissant dans sa voix.

« Je pense que c'est assez clair en soi. » Le ton assuré de la réponse était gâché par le grattement nerveux de la nuque et le regard détourné qui l'accompagnaient, symboles évidents du malaise intérieur qui assaillait le plus grand.

« Ok, donc c'était pas un coup de folie mais une confession ? » Un hochement de tête confirma les soupçons du plus jeune. «Excuse moi mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. Comment tu passes d'une année entière à draguer Yumi et à pourrir ma vie amoureuse avec elle à maintenant m'embrasser comme si on était ensemble? » Quelques secondes de silence précédèrent la réponse, William prenant le temps de s'asseoir sur le coté du lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. A l'époque, j'aimais énormément Yumi et si j'ai tant fait mon chieur, c'est parce que je pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle préfère sortir avec un petit merdeux plutôt qu'avec moi. Et plus elle semblait être attiré par toi, plus je te détestais. Puis il y a eu Xana… » L'ainé marqua une pause. Le sujet était toujours sensible et faisait remonter un torrent d'émotions clairement visible dans ses yeux. Honte, remords, rage, dégoût de soi…

« Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais conscient. Je voyais, j'entendais, je comprenais tout mais je ne contrôlais rien, ni ce que je faisais, ni ce que je disais. Je te laisse imaginer la torture mentale, quand on se voit essayer de tuer celle qu'on aime et ses amis… » La simple évocation de ces souvenirs faisait trembler sa voix comme son corps. Il n'avait rien oublié de ces terribles mois et des atrocités qu'il avait été commis contre sa volonté. Sans le soutien des autres, il serait toujours plongé dans la dépression, à maudire la tête brulée qu'il était et encore aujourd'hui, la page n'était pas totalement tournée et il était toujours incapable de faire la paix avec lui-même. Mais surtout, encore aujourd'hui, il avait peur. Peur de lui-même. Peur d'un jour refaire une telle connerie…

La sensation d'un bras passé autour de ses épaules le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il fut surprit de voir Ulrich juste à côté de lui, le fixant avec des yeux pleins de compassion. Malgré leur passé souvent conflictuel, il y a des choses que le brun ne souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi et il n'allait pas le laisser seul face aux démons qui hantaient toujours sa mémoire. Il laissa à William le temps de se ressaisir afin de pouvoir reprendre ses explications.

« A mon retour, Yumi a préféré mettre les choses au clair avec moi sans savoir que j'avais déjà décidé d'abandonner. Si elle l'avait fait plus tôt, j'aurais refusé de l'écouter mais à force de me battre contre vous, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur vous tous et en particulier sur vous deux. J'avais notamment compris que tu valais beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais et que l'amitié qu'elle avait pour moi n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. » Voilà qui était nouveau. Ulrich avait toujours cru, visiblement à tort, que le plus vieux n'avait lâché l'affaire que par dépit et qu'il lui en voulait encore férocement de lui avoir fait perdre le cœur de la japonaise.

« Une fois Xana définitivement vaincu et Lyoko éteint, vous m'avez laissé rejoindre le groupe malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Ça a été l'occasion de vous connaître pour de vrai et je me suis peu à peu surpris à devenir envieux non plus de toi mais d'elle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment c'est venu, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par éprouver pour toi que je ressentais auparavant pour elle. Comme je m'étais promis de ne plus venir foutre la merde dans votre couple et que le courant ne passait pas tellement entre nous, je m'étais fait une raison, mais depuis votre séparation je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. » Le rouge était revenu aux joues du plus grand. C'était à la fois surprenant, amusant et attendrissant de voir le garçon si assuré quand il s'agissait de draguer Yumi devenir aussi timide pour en faire autant avec Ulrich.

Une question tarauda soudain l'esprit du plus jeune. « Et le pari d'aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir en venir à ça ? »

« Au départ non, c'était juste histoire de s'amuser un peu et de mettre du piment dans le tournoi. Puis, quand les autres sont partis en nous laissant seuls, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'en profiter pour faire ce que je n'aurais probablement jamais l'occasion de faire plus tard. Et en te voyant là, allongé en dessous de moi, j'ai pas pu résister. Je t'avouerai que tout au long, je m'attendais à finir avec une droite dans la gueule. »

« J'ai hésité mais puisque tu y tiens vraiment… » Joignant le geste à la parole, Ulrich lança son poing dans la figure du plus vieux mais à une vitesse tellement lente qu'il pouvait aisément être évité et n'était clairement pas destiné à faire mal. Au final, le coup se posa sur la joue de l'autre plus qu'il ne la heurta. Un sourire en coin apparut sur chacun de leurs visages, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas donc ? » Le soulagement transparaissait nettement dans la voix du plus grand.

« Ça dépend pour quoi. Pour les chatouilles, t'es un enfoiré. Pour le reste… disons que je suis encore en train de me demander si me faire embrasser par toi m'a vraiment plu ou si c'est juste mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner. »

« Et la balance penche de quel côté ? » Il était difficile de ne pas noter la lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux de William.

« Etrangement, plutôt du premier. Je comprends pas comment je peux apprécier cela venant d'un mec qui me provoque régulièrement et me tape si facilement sur les nerfs. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que tu me faisais chier uniquement pour te venger de la façon dont Yumi t'as envoyé bouler, même après notre séparation.» Sa remarque lui valu un bref éclat de rire de son aîné.

« C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup te voir t'énerver comme ça. » En un quart de seconde, son visage perdit toute trace d'hilarité pour devenir à la fois sérieux et admiratif. « Le feu ardent qui brille dans tes yeux, la fierté avec laquelle tu fais face à n'importe quel défi, la hargne qui te pousse à ne jamais rien lâcher avant la fin. Je crois que c'est ce que je respecte et adore le plus chez toi, à égalité avec le point d'honneur que tu mets à protéger les autres peu importe ce que ça doit te coûter. »

Si le baiser avait marqué Ulrich, cette confession n'avait rien à lui envier. Il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. William ne le détestait pas; il le respectait, l'admirait, l'aimait. Il avait beau avoir des circonstances atténuantes étant donnés leur animosité passée, il mourait d'envie de se mettre une claque. S'il n'en fit rien, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il était focalisé sur la bataille qui faisait rage en son for intérieur. Son esprit avait eu un mal fou à concevoir William comme un ami proche et le voyait toujours plus ou moins comme un emmerdeur, pour ne pas dire une menace potentielle, alors envisager plus que de l'amitié entre eux relevait de l'impossible. Alors pourquoi son cœur hurlait-il le contraire en l'enjoignant à se rapprocher de lui ? Lequel était-il plus sage d'écouter ?

« Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à ce qu'on tente ensemble ce qui n'a pas marché entre toi et Yumi ou est-ce qu'on oublie définitivement ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir? » La question alimenta plus encore le débat interne du plus jeune. Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'enfin il ne réponde sans daigner lever les yeux du sol.

« Je crois vraiment que je devrais aller voir un psy… »

Malgré l'énorme déception que ces mots provoquèrent en lui, William se força à rester silencieux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Aussi triste soit elle, il respecterait la décision du brun comme il se l'était juré. Il était tellement perdu dans son chagrin qu'il ne sentit pas la main se lever de son épaule et se poser à l'arrière de son crâne, l'attirant brusquement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à nouveau collées à celles d'Ulrich. Cette fois en revanche, le baiser ne fut pas unilatéral et le plaisir ressenti n'en fut que plus intense. Une fois la surprise passée, le plus vieux passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre, plaçant lui aussi l'une de ses mains derrière sa tête et le faisant basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre sans jamais rompre le contact. Les langues dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne force les deux garçons à se séparer, un large sourire fendant chacun de leurs visages écarlates.

« …mais je veux bien essayer. Je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps pour me faire à l'idée d'être avec _toi _mais c'est probablement le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que je ressens vraiment. » L'ascenseur émotif entra immédiatement en action, ramenant William de la plus peine la plus profonde à la joie la plus intense. Ne sachant que répondre pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ce dernier les lança dans un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Leur échange fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable d'Ulrich qui signifiait l'arrivée d'un message. Avec un soupir, il rompit le contact et attrapa l'engin pour voir qui pouvait avoir assez de talent pour les déranger pile à ce moment là.

« Odd passe la nuit chez madame. Il rentre demain matin pour le petit dèj'. » Annonça t'il en roulant des yeux.

« La nuit s'annonce chaude pour lui et il pense quand même à son estomac. » Répondit le plus vieux en pouffant « D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, une idée sur le gage que tu comptes lui donner ? »

« J'hésite entre lui faire chanter la sérénade à Sissi devant tout le monde et m'en prendre à ses cheveux auxquels il tient tant. Et de ton côté ? Une autre séance comme la mienne ? » Le sourire vicieux qui apparut sur le visage de William annonça aussitôt la couleur.

« Je pensais plutôt faire un repas avec toute la bande durant lequel on l'attache sur une chaise pendant qu'on se régale devant lui. »

« C'est ce que je disais, t'es un enfoiré. » Les rires qu'Ulrich était incapable de retenir ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il avait hâte de se venger de tous les sales coups que le blondinet avait pu lui jouer, et il ne serait certainement pas le seul à apprécier la situation.

« Vu ta réaction, je prends ça comme un compliment. Sinon, puisqu'on est seuls et tranquille pour la nuit, une idée ou une envie particulière sur ce qu'on pourrait faire ? »

Plusieurs idées se bousculèrent dans la tête du brun mais une se détacha très rapidement du lot. « Une revanche sur Heroes VI ? » demanda t'il en désignant du regard l'ancien ordinateur de Jérémy qu'Odd et lui avaient récupéré pour leur chambre. « Tu me battras pas une seconde fois. »

« On parie ? » Tous deux affichaient déjà un air de défi. En un instant, le jeu était lancé. La partie s'annonçait déjà comme épique. Elle marquerait surtout le début d'une nouvelle relation. Après avoir longtemps été rivaux belliqueux puis pires ennemis, se dire qu'ils formaient un couple semblait prématuré. Avant de devenir amants, ils allaient au moins essayer de devenir de vrais amis.

Sissi avait maintes fois tenté de convaincre Ulrich que s'il la détestait tant, c'est parce qu'il était en fait raide dingue d'elle. Entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'une mince ligne et un simple évènement peut faire passer quelqu'un d'un côté ou de l'autre disait-elle.

Quand plus tard ils s'endormirent ensemble dans le même lit, les mains entrelacées, peut-être les deux garçons avaient-ils franchi cette ligne.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Pour les curieux, tous les jeux mentionnés existent vraiment et je vous les recommande vivement si vous ne les avez pas encore testés. 'Heroes VI' correspond en l'occurence à 'Might and Magic Heroes VI'. 'Command and Conquer Generals' est plutôt vieux mais pour ceux que ça intéresserait, le 2 est prévu pour 2013! \o/  
**

**Pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur ce one-shot. N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil aux autres fics (attention, la plupart sont en anglais) même s'il y en a très peu à l'heure de cette publication.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
